


yellow

by orphan_account



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, cutest shit ever, heejin is whipped, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hyunjin’s favorite color was yellow.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Kudos: 52





	yellow

It was funny to Heejin. 

Ever since she was little, her favorite color had been pink. Pink walls, pink sheets, pink dresses, she thought she could drown in the color and still be happy.

But since she’d met Hyunjin, it’s all changed. Ever since she told Heejin her favorite color was yellow, it was all she saw. 

Yellow, yellow, yellow. How was Hyunjin able to make everything yellow? 

The world was all mustard sunsets, lemon flowers, even items in Heejin’s own house seemed to become a new shade of butterscotch. Hell, she even started wearing the color more often.

She took notice of even hints of the color around her. Hyunjin’s small, little confession seemed to flick a whole new switch off in her mind.

She knew she could drown in yellow and still be happy. 

And deep down, in her heart, Heejin thought that pink and yellow complimented each other in a way no other colors did. 

Or maybe, she just thought she and Hyunjin complimented each other in a way no other person did.


End file.
